


When Worlds Collide

by wereleopard58



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is finally back in Hawaii.  He is closer to his team than ever.  He and Steve are trying to do this relationship thing.  When everything seems to be going well, that is when everything comes crashing down on him.  It is also when worlds collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> N/B for all of those who sent feedback, follow messages, Facebook message and tweets. I hope you enjoy this, and it is worth the wait. Also, this will not be an anti-Catherine story. I use to write those stories years, ago but have grown up as a writer and I try not to treat all the characters equally, as how they would seem themselves. It will be McDanno, and no McRoll, but if you want Cath written in a negative way then this is not for you. I was going to use her in a certain way, pretty much as soon as I knew I was going to write a sequel. The only reason I am telling you this as I have found out how some of you feel. I need her for elements of this story. To add some drama, and no, not in a romantic way.

Title: When Worlds Collide

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Steve McGarratt/Danny Williams

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0 (2010). This does include season 4, but it is more of a whom, not a storyline.

Warning: Slash

Summary: Danny is finally back in Hawaii. He is closer to his team than ever. He and Steve are trying to do this relationship thing. When everything seems to be going well, that is when everything comes crashing down on him. It is also when worlds collide

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Hawaii Five-0 or Steve and Danno would do more than argue.

Feedback is always welcome. But, if it is to whine about how I have written Catherine, as in you wanted me to write her more in a negative way, please do not write it. I like the character.

Chapter One

Danny stood out and stared out at the ocean, the scenery here was always beautiful. He couldn't believe how things had changed since he arrived back. Going back home to New Jersey had meant that he got the man of his dreams. Someone he thought would never see him in a romantic light. Danny spoke a lot, but sometimes those words were just to hide how he genuinely felt. Danny grinned as strong arms wrapped around his waist, and held him tightly. He loved the feel of Steve's body against his.

'Everything ok?' Steve whispered into Danny's ear as he nibbled on the lobe. He smiled as he felt the shiver go through his lover's body. He knew that Danny loved him whispering things.

'Yeah, everything is almost perfect.' Danny replied as he turned around, but he made sure those muscular arms stayed wrapped around his waist. He never wanted to leave this warm embrace. As deadly, dangerous and crazy Steve was. The SEAL also made him feel more protected. If he ever needed someone to protect Grace, this gorgeous man in front of him would be at the top of the list.

'What do you mean almost?' Steve pouted he didn't want an almost perfect. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Danny went onto tip toes and nibbled on Steve's lower lip, before kissing him slowly. His arm wound around the taller man's neck.

'When are you talking to Catherine?' Danny asked as soon as he pulled away.

'Tonight, she's not stupid I think she already knows.' Steve muttered. 'But, I am going to tell her.' He quickly added as he saw the look on his partners face.

'Yeah, nice save there smooth dog.' Danny leaned more into Steve, and rested his head against the other man's hard chest.

'You know I love you Danny, and I don't want her, right?' Steve asked as he pulled away and could see Danny's face. He frowned at the vulnerable look that he saw. 'Danny?'

'I'm just afraid that once you start talking with her you'll realise what you would be missing.' Danny mumbled trying to look away. Steve's fingers now gripped his chin firmly, and raised it, so they were looking into each other's eyes.

'Danny, even before we got together all I wanted was you. I don't want to hurt Cath; she's been a good friend for years. But, I'm not giving you up, I can't. You're the one I love, the one I want to be with. I promise you Danny.' Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him hard against his body.

'Ok.' Danny mumbled and took a deep breath. He inhaled the scent that was Steve McGarrett.'

'Steve?' A feminine voice called from within the house.

The two men pulled away reluctantly, and were just standing looking at each other when Catherine came outside.

'Hey Cath.' Steve walked over hugged her and gave her a kiss on the check.

She watched him, confusion written on her lovely features. She had felt something was off for a long time. Catherine hoped it wasn't what she thought it was, but she wasn't one to wait around and wait for the end to come. She would rather it be brought out in the open, the sooner the better.

'I'll better go. Good to see you Cath. I'll talk to you later Steve.' Danny watched as Steve moved to walk him out. 'No, uhhhh you stay I can see myself out.'

Cath watched them both, something had changed in the way they looked at each, but she had no idea what. When she heard the front door close and the Camaro start up Steve finally turned to her.

'Cath we need to talk.' Steve blurted out as he turned to her. He couldn't back out now.

XXXXX

Liam walked into HPD with a smile on his face. He ignored some of the looks he received; nothing could stop his good mood. No one knew that he knew Danny, but that would change. Danny. Liam couldn't wait to see him again. There were a lot of things going on in Jersey, but here they could talk. Then, maybe something could start between them.

'Hi.' Liam walked over to the man at the desk. 'I'm Liam…'

'The new transfer, another one from New Jersey.' Duke replied as he looked down at the file.

'Yeah, I'm a friend of Danny's.' Liam explained his face lighting up as soon as Danny's name was mentioned.

'You know Detective Williams?' Duke asked, not liking the look on this man's face. Danny still might be considered a haole by a lot of people but, he'd earned their respect ever since the Meka incident.

'Yes, we're old friends.' Liam replied the smile now had vanished.

'So do you know the others Lieutenant Commander… ?' Duke started to ask.

'Yes, I've met them all.' Liam looked around and then leaned in towards Duke. 'How would someone get transferred to the task force?'

'That would be up to the Governor or McGarrett. They're very close, Five-0, they're ohana.' Duke would call Danny or Steve as soon as the new member of HPD left. This Liam guy was going to be trouble.

'Well I'm sure Danny will put in a good word for me.' With that Liam turned around and walked away.

Duke chuckled to himself at the thought of what McGarrett was going to do to him.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in New Jersey.

'We need to deal with Detective Williams. We have a job in Hawaii, he and that task force are causing a lot of problems. Deal with them Captain.'

Captain Hewson opened his mouth, but before he could answer there was a dial tone. 'Damn Williams, he has caused me nothing but trouble.'

He had to come up with something to get him out of the way and for good.

XXXXX

Steve sat on his couch his head in his hands. Cath hadn't taken the news that great. From her point of view, it had come out of the blue, and in a way it had. Before he had left for New Jersey, they had talked about going away together on vacation. Now, he had dumped her for his male loud mouth partner. He didn't want to hurt her, but he loved Danny too much for him not to say anything.

The front door opened, and he groaned. Steve hoped that she hadn't come back to either get angry. Catherine had a hell of a punch on her, and the last thing he wanted or needed was for her to try and get him back.

'Steve, I need your help?' A familiar feminine voice asked.

'Mom?' Steve was instantly on his feet and at her side. 'What is it?'

'We need to go and now. There's no time to waste.' Doris grabbed his hand and tried to pull him to the door.

'What the hell is going on?' Steve snapped at her. Ever since she had come back into his life, it was one problem after another.

XXXXX

Danny answered his cell as soon as it rang. 'Hello.'

'Hey Danny, so were you surprised?' Caroline asked over the phone.

'What surprise Caroline?' Danny asked his sister.

'Well, what would you call mum standing on your doorstep?' Caroline giggled.

'What? Mum's not here with me.' Danny replied.

'She must be she called me when she arrived. Mum was about to leave the airport and go and see you?'

'Where the hell is she?' Danny wanted to know.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

'What are you doing Steven?' Doris asked her son.

'I'm going to call Danny and let him know that I am heading off with you.' Steve explained.

'You can't tell him, you can't tell anyone. When we get back to Hawaii you can do explain everything.' Doris smiled at him, hoping that he would agree.

'I have to call him, and let him know.'

'Steven, please we need to go now.' Doris begged.

Steve looked down at his phone and nodded. 'Ok, let's go.'

Doris smiled at him as they climbed into the small plane.

XXXXX

'Damn it.' Danny muttered as he glared angrily at the computer table. He picked up his phone and dialled Steve's number, but once again there was no answer. 'Steve, where the hell are you I need your help.'

'Danny what's wrong?' Cath said from behind him.

'Hi Cath, what are you doing here?' Danny looked at her and feeling uncomfortable.

'I just wanted to let you know that Steve told me, but that doesn't matter, what's wrong?' She asked after seeing how worried Danny looked.

'I hate this piece of crap.' He kicked the computer table again. 'I can't get hold of Steve, he's just vanished. Kono is away with Adam where they can't get a signal, and Chin is with Leilani, and the last thing I want to do is interrupt them. He needs this after everything that happened with Malia.' Danny tried to explain.

'How about I help you?' Cath offered.

'I don't want to ask you this, but I really do need help.'

'Ok what's the problem?' Cath wanted to know.

'I got a phone call from my sister, asking how I liked the surprise. It seems my mother came over here to see me. She phoned my sister to let her know that she had arrived her and was on the way to see me.'

'Where is she then?' Cath asked.

'That's the problem, I don't know. She's vanished, and I can't get this piece of crap working.'

'I'll sort out the security footage, you need to call Chin. He'll kill you if you don't. Let him decide if he wants to come and help. Leave a message for Kono and Steve. Then you all HPD and see what they know.' Cath smiled at him.

'Thank you.' Danny was glad that she was here. With Steve telling her about them, he was worried she would turn him away. His mind had just been going around in circles, and there was no one he could take his anger out on. He had no idea who had her.

'Let's see what we can find out.' Cath turned back to the computer table. She had no idea where Steve was, and she was worried. She needed to concentrate on the problem at hand; it was something she could deal with.

XXXXX

Chin stared down at his cell and then looked at Leilani.

'We have to go back; Danny said I didn't need to.' He paused and took a deep breath. 'Danny needs me.'

'What happened?' Leilani asked she knew how close they were. Look at what the team did to rescue Chin when they were stuck in the prison.

'His mother came to visit him. She's vanished.'

'Of course you have to help.' Chin wouldn't be the man she was falling in love with if he didn't.

'I'm sorry.'

Leilani gave him a kiss and smiled. 'It's no one's fault, he's ohana.'

XXXXX

Danny looked down at the text and smiled.

'What is it Danny?' Cath asked.

'It's a text from Leilani. She told me to stop being and idiot, and they were on their way back.' Danny turned to look at Cath. 'I've text Steve told him what is going on. Why hasn't he contacted me? I thought we had something, maybe I was wrong?'

'No Danny you weren't. Steve loves you. It was obvious when he told me about the two of you. How he talked about you. I don't know what is going on with him, and when he gets back you can kick his ass. Never doubt how he feels about you.' Cath hugged him tightly.

'How can we have something if I can't trust him to be there when I need him? My mother is missing, this is not something small.'

'I don't know Danny, but give Steve a chance to explain.'

XXXXXX

Steve lay asleep on the plane. Doris was glad that she added sleeping powder to his drink. She glanced down at his cell and noticed all the missed calls and texts from Danny. She held the button and watched as it turned itself off.

'This is for the best Steve.' Doris whispered as she stared at her son.

XXXXX

'It will all soon be over Mrs Williams.' The man whispered as he looked down at the unconscious woman.

XXXXX

Danny and Cath both looked up as they heard footsteps, both wanting it to be Steve.

'Fuck, what the hell is he doing here?' Danny muttered.

Cath turned to look at him in confusion.

'Hi Danny.' Liam grinned at him.

TBC


	3. Three

Chapter Three

Cath stared at the smiling man and then turned back to Danny. 'Who is he?' She kept her voice low.

'Someone who I'd thought I'd left in Jersey.' Danny muttered and then took a deep breath. 'Liam, I cannot deal with you now. Please just go.'

'Oh I thought you'd be happy to see me.' Liam sulked a little.

'Happy to see you, are you delusional. When I was there, you practically stalked me. Let alone what you almost did was I was unconscious in a hospital bed.' Danny yelled, and watched as Liam's face started to turn red. 'Of course, let's not forget the fact that you practically stalked my family to find out about me. What the hell are you doing here?'

'I'm not stalking you Danny, I just think that you and I were meant to be together.' Liam tried to explain. 'I've transferred to HPD. I just thought maybe you could put in a good word for me so I could join you in Five-0.'

Danny turned and looked at Cath, whose mouth had just fallen open with disbelief.

'Oh my god, Steve is not going to like this.' Cath replied.

'You are kidding aren't you?' Danny demanded.

'Why?' Liam crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

'You're stalking me and you want me to ask my boyfriend to bring you into Five-0. That's not going to happen.'

'So the two of you are seeing each other then?' Liam asked. 'I'd be so much better for you for you; he doesn't love you as much as I do.'

Chin came rushing through the doors and stared at Liam. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'He's transferred to HPD and wants to join Five-0. Isn't that just…wonderful.' Danny muttered through gritted teeth.

Cath watched the way Danny and Chin both stared at him in anger, and she could understand why. The truth was that they would have to deal with him at some point, but they needed him out of there so they could concentrate on finding Danny's mother.

'Let's go, uhhhh Liam. Five-0 has a lot of work to do, and no you can't help.' Cath grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the building. She would accompany him back to HPD and explain things to Duke. Cath hoped Duke could keep Liam busy and far away from Danny. When Danny's mother was found, and Steve was back she had a feeling that the two lovers would pay a visit to the governor explaining things to him.

Chin waited for Cath and Liam to leave, and then he turned to Danny. 'Any news?'

'Nothing, and Steve's vanished as well. I was lucky that Cath decided to push past the feelings she has for me at the moment, and offered to help.' Danny saw the puzzled look on Chin's face. 'Steve told her it was over, and that he was seeing me. She came to see me, found out about my mother and decided to help.'

'I'm glad she did; otherwise I don't think that we would have much of an office left. Let's see what you have so far.' Chin walked over to the computer table to see what they have, and where they could go next. They also needed to find out what had happened to McGarrett. He seriously hoped that they weren't connected.

XXXXX

Steve slowly managed to open his eyes. He knew that he had been drugged, just by how hard it was for him to wake up. He pushed himself into a sitting position, and rolled his head around trying to alleviate some of the pain he had in his neck. They were no longer on a plane but in a building. Steve heard voices, so he quietly got to his feet and moved silently across the floor to the door and listened. He growled to himself that he couldn't quite make the words out. He decided to try the handle, but the door was locked. What the hell had his mother got him into now? Steve wished his was back at home, with his arms wrapped around Danny as they watched Grace play on the beach.

Steve shook his head; he knew that he had to concentrate on what was going on now. First thing he had to do was to see what this room offered in a way to escape. Then he needed to actually escape, and find out where the hell he was. The last thing he needed to do was to get back to Hawaii and into the arms of the man he loved. Steve knew Danny was going to be pissed; he just hoped the other man would forgive him.

XXXXXX

Lizzie looked up as a man came into the room and she glared at him. Her blue eyes blazing with anger.

'When my son finds me, you are going to be in so much trouble.' She spat out.

'Well, when our agreement is completed your son will soon no longer be a problem.'

Lizzie's eyes widened in horror, knowing that they meant kill him, her son. Then she remembered Steve, Kono and Chin, and she smirked at him. 'He won't be that easy to kill.' She hoped that her boy was going to be safe.

XXXXX

Kono rushed in followed by Adam and straight into Danny's arms. 'We got back as soon as I received your message. Is there any news?'

Danny hugged her tightly. 'No, nothing yet.' He was so glad to see her.

'One other piece of information, Danny's stalker, has transferred to HPD, and wants to get a job on Five-0.' Chin told his cousin.

'You're kidding.' She watched as both men shook their heads.

'Cath walked him out of here before Danny could kill him.' Chin grinned, as Danny turned and glared.

'I wasn't going to kill him.' Danny muttered and saw the disbelieving looks. 'I wasn't I have too much on my plate as it is.'

'Uhhhh so Cath?' Kono questioned, she had thought that Steve was going to talk to her.

'Ahhh yes the other thing. Steve told Cath about us. He has now vanished, Cath came to talk to me, and all those broke loose. She's been a great help.' Danny admitted.

'That's good.' Kono paused for a moment. 'Wait, what Steve's vanished?'

'Yeah, he has.' Danny sighed.

'Hey Kono.' Cath smiled, walked over and hugged her. 'Glad you are here. Still nothing on Steve, but his neighbour did see him leave with his mother.'

'Oh you're kidding me, that's going to end up blowing up in our faces.' Danny muttered.

'I also spoke to Duke. He is going to keep Liam active in the precinct for the moment. It's not going to be that hard for him to do as Liam is new. He's also going to do what he and HPD can, and that is to pass around the word and for everyone to keep an eye out for your mother Danny. He also said that they will do everything they can to help you find her, and as soon as they have any info they'll pass it along.' Cath explained.

'I appreciate it Cath.' Danny turned and gazed at Steve's office. 'Where are you Steve, I need you.'

XXXXX

Steve sat down, when he couldn't find any way out. Just then he heard the door unlock and open. Standing there was his mother.

'What the hell is going on?' Steve growled at her.

'There is some information I need. It is something that is going to keep us safe.' Doris watched as Steve rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, funny thing is you've said that before to get me to help you. How much information to keep us safe do you exactly want?' Steve asked sarcastically.

'Don't talk to me like that Steven. I am your mother.'

'When you act like my mother, I'll treat you like one. You drugged me, is that what you call motherly.'

'I needed to get you here to help me. I have to help some people with a little problem they have, and for that they will give me the information I need.'

'What is the little problem exactly?' Steve asked.

'Follow me.' Doris walked out of the door, Steve close on her heels.

They stopped at a window, and Doris pointed in. Steve looked in and his mouth fell open in shock.

'What the hell are you doing with Danny's mother?' Steve demanded.

TBC


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Doris stared at him open mouthed. 'What?'

Steve stared coldly at her. 'I said, what are you doing with Danny's mother?' He repeated again as he pointed to the woman who was being held hostage.

'That's Danny's mother?'

'You expect me to believe that after everything you have done. You didn't want me to contact Danny, and you drugged me.' Steve shook his head. 'That you had no idea who this was?'

'No Steve, I.' she stopped as Steve held up his hand.

'So this is once monumental coincidence right?' Steve couldn't believe it. Danny, he had to get Lizzie safe and back to her son. 'I can't believe you didn't ask what was needed of you. Do you care so little about other people, that to make sure you are protected their lives don't matter? You see that woman in there?' He waited for her nod. 'She is a real mother. Her first thought is for her children but it won't be at the expensive of someone who might possibly in the future hurt them.'

'So are mine.' She crossed her arms over her chest.

'Really are you sure about that. Yes, mothers want to shelter their kids, but they don't harm others on the possibility something may happen. I can take care of myself, I don't need you to guard me. So if you genuinely felt that way, you would be with Mary. As you can see you aren't, and why is that because I have the skills that get you what you need. I can't believe I feel for it again. I promise you it won't happen again, not after this. I am getting her out of her, and then we are heading back to Oahu.'

'Steve, I only wanted…'

'Don't, I don't want to hear how you only wanted to protect us. Why did they go to New Jersey, and then take her back here?' Steve wondered aloud.

'She wasn't in New Jersey.' Doris sighed. 'I never knew who it was I promise you.'

'Would it have made a difference if you knew it was Danny's mother?' Steve asked, and he knew by the look in her eyes it didn't. 'So you're willing to kidnap the mother of the man I'm in love with. How is that protecting me?'

Doris stared at him, she had known there was something, a connection between the two men. In her wildest dreams, she never thought Steve would fall in love with him. So she didn't make a mistake by saying something she went back to tell him what she knew. 'All I knew was that a woman was in Oahu visiting her son.'

'Christ, Danny must be out of his mind. His mother missing, and fuck..' Steve shut his eyes.

'What Steve?' Doris placed a hand on his arm.

Steve moved away from her. 'If you have ruined anything between me and Danny trust me, I will never, ever forgive. I won't want to lay eyes on you ever again. Ever since you came back into my life, you have caused nothing but problems. Sometimes I wish you had remained dead. I'm glad dad isn't here to see this.'

Doris shrunk back as if her son had hit her. 'Why wouldn't Danny forgive you?'

'His mother has been kidnapped, I'm nowhere to be found. The time he needs me the most I'm not there.' Steve growled, when all he wanted to do was shout. 'You can either help me, if not stay the hell out of my way.'

Doris watched as her son walked out quietly. She sighed and followed him.

XXXXX

Lizzie Williams looked up as the door opened, fear clearly could be read in her eyes.

Steve walked in and smiled at how relieved she looked.

'Is Danny here as well? They're going to hurt him.' Lizzie's eyes welled up.

'We're going to get her, back to Oahu, and I will make sure nothing happens to him.'

Doris walked into the room, and watched as Lizzie moved away in fear.

'She was helping them I saw her.'

'I know, and now she is going to help us, or she's not going to say anything isn't that right Doris?' Steve turned and looked at her.

'That's right Steve.' Doris whispered. She knew that she had truly fractured her relationship with her son. If she did anything to stop him, there would be no chance for them to work things out. At least this way, she may be able to work something out.

'Do you two know each other?' Lizzie asked, she wondered why this woman was doing what Steve wanted.

Steve hated to do this, but once they got back home Lizzie would find out. 'Ok, first I have to tell you. I didn't know what was going on. I was drugged when I was on the plane. As soon as I saw it was you I came straight here.'

'Steve, tell me now?' Lizzie ordered in her best mom voice.

'Yes Lizzie,' Steve replied obediently. Doris' mouth fell open in shock. He had never done that for her. 'This is Doris McGarrett, my mother.'

Lizzie opened and closed her mouth. His own mother drugged him? She couldn't understand how someone could do that to their own child. 'Oh Steve.' She whispered as she pulled him into his arms and hugged him.

Doris watched as Steve wrapped her arms around this other women, this other mother. His body sudden relaxed into that hug. He was always weary when she was around.

'Danny doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I'm missing.' Steve mumbled against her skin.

'Don't worry about sweetie. When we get back we'll sort it all out.' Lizzie stroked his hair a few more times and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back and smiled. 'I guess it's time to escape. Now that you are here, and we're trying to get out, this is kind of exciting.'

Steve couldn't help but laugh. He took hold of her hand. 'Ok, don't say anything until I let you know you can.' Lizzie looked at him and nodded. 'See you can do it, but Danny still has a problem with that particular order.' His heart felt lighter as Lizzie laughed. The smile left his face as soon as he looked back over at Doris. 'You can come if you want?' He turned, and he and Lizzie headed out of the door. He never waited to see if Doris were following. She could take care of herself, Lizzie couldn't.

They slowly moved down the corridors of what turned out to be a large home. Steve stopped, he made Lizzie hide behind a statue and then vanished around a corner.

Lizzie could hear a fight going on, hearing men moan and groan. Then a door opened, and eventually closed again. Footsteps made their way towards her. She had no idea where Doris went. The other woman was with them just now. She prayed that Steve was ok and that all the stories Danny had told her about him were true.

'Lizzie.' Steve whispered as he poked his head behind the statue. She smiled at him and then took his hand. They continued to make their escaped. It was only a few minutes later when Steve checked behind a door and pulled her into a small room. 'Are you ok?' Lizzie nodded. He couldn't help it but laugh. 'You can talk now.'

'Yes, I'm fine. I am so glad that all the stories Danny told about you are true. There is no one else I would have rescue me.' Lizzie paused and bit at her lip. 'Where did your mother go?'

'I don't know.' Steve shook his head sadly and pulled out his phone. He quickly turned it on silent as all the messages and miss calls appeared. He opened a text message and started to type. 'I'm letting Danny know I am with you.' Steve explained.

Danny sat at his desk, his head back, and eyes closed. Chin, Kono, and Cath stood near him watching him.

'That is really creepy you know.' Danny muttered as he opened his eyes and stared at them. Before anyone could say anything his phone beeped at picked it up and opened the message. They watched as he read the various expressions that ran across his face.

'What is it?' Kono asked.

'It's from Steve, Doris drugged him and took his phone. Oh my god.' Danny muttered.

'What?' They all asked.

'He has my mother, he said not to call they are not safe. He will let us know when he is.' Danny looked up at Kono, Chin and Cath. 'What the hell is Steve doing with my mother? Did Doris have something to do with her kidnapping?' Then he smiled. 'She's with Steve, he'll keep her safe.'

Chin laughed. 'Yes he will. I'm going to try and see if I can find out if his phone is still here.' They all turned and stared at him. 'It could be.' With that he turned and walked back to the computer table.

XXXXX

'Captain Hewson, there have been some problems I hear.' The voice on the phone stated.

Hewson groaned silently. How the hell had they found out she escaped? He had only learnt of it a few minutes ago himself. 'Yes I heard.'

'You must deal with Detective Williams now, this is getting out of control.' With that, the phone call was cut off.

'It's time to die Danny.' Hewson muttered.

TBC


	5. Five

As promised next update. You send me requests via PM, reviews, twitter or facebook and I will do my best to get the story you want updated next.

Chapter Five

Danny hoped that Steve and his mom weren't too far away, and he hoped that they would return safe and secure. He couldn't believe that Doris was mixed up in this, or actually he could. What did they want with his mother though? It obviously had to do with him. So when Steve was hurt by that car bomb that was his fault. He was so glad that they were together. Danny couldn't imagine how hard it was for Steve to find out his mother was involved in all of this.

XXXXX

Steve had no idea if it were something Doris had been involved in; they did make it to the airfield easy enough. It did have him worried, but he wasn't going to show that to Lizzie. He went and checked in the office to see where they were. Lucky enough they were only on one of the other islands. He just hoped one of the helicopters had enough fuel. He checked in each one and then found one with what they needed. Steve went back into the office and took the keys for it.

'Lizzie I'm going to have to uhhhh borrow, this helicopter.' Steve smiled at her.

Lizzie chuckled. 'I now understand why my son says you are a terrible influence on him.' She took hold of his chin. 'Who could say no to that smile?'

'Well, your son does, and often.' Steve laughed.

'I normally wouldn't say yes to stealing,' Steve gave her a look. 'Sorry borrowing, but under the circumstances I think I can allow it.'

'Let's go.' He helped into the helicopter and slammed the door shut. Steve then ran around to the other side and climbed in.

XXXXX

Danny couldn't believe it when they got word that Steve had sent a message ahead to say that they had commandeered a helicopter. He wasn't going to whine or complain due to the fact that his mother was with him, and she was safe. Once he had seen her they had to work out who was after him. It was obviously something to do with one of his cases back in Jersey. Danny couldn't understand why they were going through so much trouble. He didn't look at any of those cases unless someone asked him to. He had enough problems with the cases he had here, and most of them were high priority ones. Those he could understand, but this….

Danny shook his head, and then he looked up at the sky again. He couldn't wait to see a flying death-trap with his psychotic partner piloting it. He chuckled to himself, to be honest there isn't anyone else he would rather his mother be with. Steve was a good man, who would make sure that any of his family was safe, or would go, out of his way to rescue them. Danny did feel sorry that Doris was involved in this. He knew how hard that must have hit his partner. If Steve hadn't explained, Danny would have blamed him. This wasn't his fault. His mother emotionally blackmailed, drugged and stole his cell. What kind of person did that? What kind of mother would do that to her son?

That was when he started to hear the noise of a motor. He looked up and saw the helicopter coming closer and closer. Danny took a deep breath, and waited for them to land.

XXXXX

As soon as they landed Steve watched Danny run over, open the door and help his mother out. He then made his own way around to them and was pulled into a group hug. That was when he knew he could finally breathe. Steve was so afraid that Danny would blame him for this and that they would be over.

'I'm sorry Danny.' Steve finally managed to say.

Danny and Lizzie both looked at him, identical looks of confusion on their faces.

'What are you sorry for Steve?' Danny asked.

'Your mom, my mother, the kidnapping.' Steve shrugged his shoulders, and winced as he got slapped on each shoulder by mother and son.

'You're an idiot. There are a lot of things you should say sorry for: like driving my car all the time, getting me shot, those kinds of things.' Danny paused, and the reached up and cupped Steve's face with his hand. 'This you don't have to apologise for. You were dragged into a situation that wasn't of your making. When you found out what was going on, you kept my mom safe.'

Lizzie went onto tiptoes and kissed his cheek. 'I agree with my son wholeheartedly.'

'Ok.' Steve coughed, his face tinged red. 'Let's get back to the office, and get down what we both remember.'

Danny gave Steve a look, and watched the other man nod. They knew that they had to talk privately. The last thing either man wanted to do was worry his mother with anything more.

XXXXX

They walked away from the car and headed back towards the palace. A shot suddenly echoed around them. Steve grabbed Lizzie and pulled her down, and beneath him. He then looked up to see what was going on, and that was when he saw it. Danny lying dead still on the ground, a large patch of blood that grew larger over his chest. The white shirt slowly began to disappear beneath the red.

'Danny!' Steve shouted.

TBC


	6. Six

You can find me on Facebook and Twitter wereleopard58 come say hello. Give me your thoughts on where you think the story is going. I also accept challenges g.

Chapter Six

Steve stood in the waiting room and stared out of the window. He couldn't believe that Danny had been shot. They searched the area but found nothing. While Chin and Kono had investigated the crime, Danny had been rushed into surgery.

'He'll be fine Steve.' Lizzie whispered from behind him.

He turned around and looked at her. He could see that she had been crying. Steve opened his arms; she gave him a watery smile and walked into his embrace.

'I know he will be. He's too stubborn not to survive.'

'You forgot the other reasons, his family. Since being here that has grown. Thank you for making Danny feel a part of something again.' Lizzie rested her head against his chest.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He would make sure that whoever did this to his ohana would pay, no matter how long it took.

XXXXX

Kono, Chin and Catherine were back at Five-0. They decided to check through all the cameras in the area to see if they could find out who did this.

'Thank you for all your help Catherine.' Chin turned and smiled at her. 'It must have been very difficult for you.'

Catherine looked sad as she glanced around the office. 'I had once thought I'd be a part of this. I wanted to, so desperately. I wanted to be at the place, and the people that made him so happy.' She took a deep breath before she carried on. 'I went that to yell at him. To scream how could he take away the man I loved. Then I saw him and found out what happened I couldn't leave him like that. The longer I spent, the more I could see how much he loved Steve. I still love him, but that means I want him to be happy. I realise now, that it won't be with me.'

'I hope you do find that happiness Catherine.' Kono walked over to her and gave her a hug.

'Me too.' Catherine answered.

'I don't believe it.' Chin muttered.

Catherine and Kono turned to see what he had found.

'Son of a bitch.' Kono swore.

'Who is it?' Catherine asked as she stared at the man on the screen.

'That is Captain Hewson; we met him in New Jersey. He really didn't like Danny.' Kono explained.

'Well looks like our little Haole was right about an inside man. I bet that the Captain here was never on the radar. Let's find out when he arrived. See if we can connect him to the kidnap of Lizzie.' Chin looked at the two women who nodded at him. 'I'll let Steve know what is going on.'

XXXXX

'What the hell Chin are you sure?' Steve growled into his cell. 'Yeah, let me know what else you find out. No, he's still in surgery, as soon as we get told anything I'll call. Thanks Chin.'

Lizzie stood and watched a Steve balled up his fist as he talked on the cell. They obviously had news that didn't make him very happy. It obviously had to be about her son.

'What is it?' Lizzie asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder and hoped that it would help him calm down.

'Captain Hewson is here. They found footage of him in the area where and when Danny was shot.'

Lizzie's hand flew to her mouth. 'Why would he do that? He's a police officer, he work side by side with Danny.'

Steve pulled her back into his arms again. 'Not every cop is like Danny. Some think they are above the law that they are owed something. Some just need the money. I don't know what he did to get dragged into this.'

'You will catch him though?' Lizzie couldn't imagine what would happen if they couldn't.

'Oh, I will definitely get him that I can promise you.' Steve promised coolly.

Lizzie had no doubt that he would, no matter how long it took.

XXXXX

Kono's fingers flew over the keyboard. She searched through the flights from New Jersey. They wanted to work out a timeline and what he had been up to since he had been in Hawaii. As soon as they saw his arrival date, two days before Lizzie had been taken. Kono headed off to make a cool. She wanted to find out if anyone knew why he was here.

'There he is at the Halekulani Hotel.' Catherine read out the information that was on the screen.

'Once Kono is back and I update Steve we'll head off. Can you call Duke to make sure that Liam is nowhere around where he can hear about this?'

'Sure, I don't think Duke is a big fan of his.' Catherine laughed as she pulled out her cell.

'He's here on holiday from what I found out. Hewson told everyone that he'd heard such great things about it he had to visit. The reason he came now was he told everyone he found a fantastic deal.' Kono explained as soon as she left her office.

XXXXX

'Good work, you guys go and check on him. Let me know how it goes.' Steve itched to go and make Hewson pay for what he did to Danny. He knew that wasn't a good idea. He also wanted to be here with Lizzie when they were updated on how the surgery went. Steve turned and her watch him carefully. 'The found Hewson, they're going over to arrest him.'

'I know you want to be there, but thank you for staying here with me.''

'Lizzie, I'm right where I'm meant to be.' Steve told her honestly.

XXXXX

They get the key to the hotel room, and slowly entered the room. The only noise they here is from the TV. As they make their way into the main room, the clear the bathroom before they get there. As they turn into the room there on the bed dead s Hewson.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Most of you know about my health situation, so I am not going to bore you with the details. Now it is on with the story.

XXXXXXXX

Chin and Kono looked at each other. This was definitely not something they had expected to find. It was obviously murder. Hewson was so self-involved that he wouldn't take his own life. He would be more likely to blame someone else for his problems no matter what they were.

'Let's see what we can find out.' Chin muttered as he snapped on is latex gloves.

'Do you think whoever is behind the kidnapping are cleaning things up?' Kono asked. You were always learning something new in this job, especially as Five-0.

'Could be, Hewson might be the only connection to the kidnapping of Lizzie. He's also the only link back to New Jersey, and Danny.'

'Whatever the case was they're really worried about Danny, and what he could figure out.' Kono started to look through the drawers of the desk.

XXXXX

'Mrs Williams, Commander McGarrett, I'm Dr Keoki. We did lose Detective Williams on the table once.' The doctor held up his hand, at the panicked look he received from both of them. 'We did get him back. Apart from that the surgery went fine. Detective Williams was extremely lucky that the bullet missed his vital organs. He's been taken into recovery. Someone will come and get you once we have him settled in a room.'

'Dr Keoki, whoever shot Detective Williams is still out there. He's going to need protection at all times.'

'Very well Commander, no one can be in recovery. What I will do is make sure that we have security outside for now. I will also send someone to you, when we are going to move him. Please let security know if they can be of any help. Can you also give a list to the nurses of people that are allowed in to see him, and can you also let them know who has been approved for the protection detail?'

'Of course Dr Keoki and thank you.' Steve watched the doctor leave, and then turned to the woman beside him.

'He's going to okay.' Lizzie whispered as she pulled Steve into a hug.

'Yes he is, and if I have anything to do with it, he's going to stay that way.' Steve vowed.

XXXXX

Steve, Lizzie, Kono and Chin sat around Danny's bed and stared at the unconscious man. They all had the desperate need to see and make sure that he was going to be okay.

'So what did you find?' Steve asked. Chin and Kono had arrived just as Danny was being transferred. They had decided to wait until he had been settled in. That way they could talk without being interrupted, they hoped.

Chin and Kono looked at each other; they hadn't called in with an update as they hoped they could find something. Then, they thought it would be better to do it in person and that way they could plan their next move. Steve eyed them wearily it was clear that something more had happened.

'We found Captain Hewson; he was dead when we got there. It looked like it was at least 3 hours ago. We are just waiting for Max to call and confirm TOD.'

Lizzie gasped in horror, and Steve reached out taking hold of her hand. He had made sure that he was the one that was sitting next to her.

'Do we have any information on the who? The why is probably because everything is spinning out of control and they are trying to take out any loose ends?'

'We've got nothing. The place was clean.' Kono shrugged her shoulders. This was one of the numerous frustrating things about the job. 'Cath is going through the security footage with facial recognition. She's also trying to look out for anyone suspicious.'

'Cath's still here?' Steve asked he would have thought she would have left after they talked. Since he had been back all of his concern was on Danny and Lizzie. He was also worried about what Doris would do next. His mother was completely unpredictable.

'Yeah, after you two talked she went to see Danny. She found him just after he found out Lizzie was missing. We weren't around, and you know how Danny is with the electronics.' Chin chuckled at the problems Danny had with a cell phone. 'She stayed and helped. Cath's been amazing. She also understands better about the two of you. Uhhh there is something else, you should know?' He winced slightly knowing that Steve was not going to take this very well.

Steve sighed, what else could possibly go wrong now? 'What is it?'

'Liam transferred to HPD.'

'You have to be fucking kidding me.' He smiled apologetically at Lizzie when she glared at him for swearing.

'That's not quite all. He's also asked Danny to put in a good word for him. He'd like you to approve him being transferred to Five-0.' At this point, Chin had to laugh as the idea of Liam working with them was utterly ridiculous.

Lizzie soon joined in. 'I'm sorry, but he really thinks that Danny is going to actually ask Steve this and that Steve is going to say yes to it. He has to be kidding.'

'I know it sounds like a joke, but from what Cath, Danny and Duke said he was serious and confident that Danny would help him. He's not made many friends with his arrogant attitude.' Chin explained.

'Great, I'll have a talk with the Governor about him. I'll explain the situation. That's going to be fun. I want to make sure he understands in case Liam somehow manages to get to him.' Steve saw the sceptical looks aimed at him. 'I know it's extremely unlikely, but with the way things have been going at the moment I don't want to take any chances. Denning would contact me first if anyone did that. This is a different situation than Lori. He knew her or off her first. He knows nothing about Liam. I also don't want him to go into something blind.' Just then Steve's cell suddenly came to life. 'Yes Governor.' He spoke as soon as he had accepted the call. 'I'm on my way now, and I'll update you with everything that's going on.' Steve ended the conversation and put his cell back into his pocket. 'He wants an update in person with what is going on.'

'You go Steve and I'll stay here with Lizzie and Danny. We'll make sure that he is never alone. Kono can head back and give Cath, a hand. There is a lot of footage to go through.' Chin moved so he took the seat that Steve had just vacated.

'Lizzie….' Steve started to speak.

'It's fine Steve. I'll be okay here with Chin. You do have a job to do, and this way you can explain the whole Liam thing as well.' Lizzie shook her head in disbelief. 'I can't believe that we didn't see how obsessive Liam was. It never even occurred to us, we were just glad that there was someone who didn't mind us talking about Danny. I don't get this interest he has in my son. Don't get me wrong I love him, but at times, he isn't the easiest man to get along with, and he does love to rant. His sisters have wanted to strangle him on numerous occasions.'

They all laughed and looked over at the man in the bed.

'I like his rants.' Steve pouted and watched as the others started to laugh again. 'I'm so glad that I can amuse you all. I'll be back as soon as I can.' He winked at Lizzie, as he headed out of the room.

As soon as Steve had vanished Lizzie turned and looked at the cousins. 'He really does love my son doesn't he?'

Kono nodded. 'Yeah, he really does. I've never met two people who are more perfect for each other. When you first meet them, you would never imagine that. They know the worst and best of each other. With everything they've been through it's made them stronger, first as a friendship, and then love. Steve also totally adores Gracie.'

My grand-daughter loves him back. I'm glad that Danny and Grace have all of you here. They have a family and aren't alone. Before Steve and Five-0, Danny was so alone. All he had was Grace. He was friends with Meka, but he never felt a part of anything. Every day was a struggle for him. Then Steve crashed into his life, and not long after you both were there and then came Kamekona, Max and Charlie. The change in him was amazing. I could hear it in his voice when he called. Thank you for doing that.'

'He means a lot to us too. He's a part of our ohana, and so is Gracie. We would do anything for them.' Chin wrapped his arm around Lizzie and hugged her.

Kono wiped away some tears before she stood. 'I'd better go and help Cath.'

XXXXX

Liam stared at the files on his desk and frowned. He had heard McGarrett's and Danny's name being mentioned, but before he could find out anything else Duke and the other police officer, whose name he couldn't remember, turned and saw him. At that point they both stopped talking, and wandered off.

When that woman, Cath, had taken him back to HPD, she had talked to Duke privately. Something was definitely going on. Every time he tried to go and see Danny someone stopped him. Then, when he finally could go, the only person in the office was Cath. She wouldn't tell him anything about where Danny was, and when he would be back.

Everyone was trying to keep them apart. He'd bet that it was all down to McGarrett. He was just jealous. He was afraid that Danny would truly admit how it was him he wanted, and not the SEAL.

Danny always seemed to look at Steve when the two of them talked. It was apparently based on fear. Liam knew that he had to rescue Danny from what was a bad relationship. Once he did that, the two of them would be happy together.

Liam had to figure out how to get Steve out of the way, permanently.

XXXXX

Steve had just left the Governor's office. He had explained what had been going on, from what had happened with Danny's mother getting kidnapped, to Danny getting shot, and finding Hewson had been murdered.

He had to also explain his mother's part in all of it, including the fact that she had drugged her own son. Steve wasn't going to leave anything out, so if Lizzie was asked she wouldn't have to lie or omit anything. He wouldn't want her to do that for him, even though she would without giving it a second thought.

Lastly, he had mentioned the situation with Liam and his obsession with his partner. The Governor was going to look into it, and see if there was anything he could do. He was thankful that Steve had been completely honest with him about everything, and that included telling him when the two men had started a romantic relationship.

His cell beeped indicating that he had a text message. He read what is was, and then closed his eyes in disbelief. He breathed deeply for a few moments and then re-read it. It was from his mother.

I'll protect you and those you love. It's the only way I can show you a mother's love.

That was when it had hit him. Doris had either killed Hewson herself or had got someone to do it for her. Steve had seen a strange look in his mother's eyes when he had hugged Lizzie, maybe she had wished it was the two of them.

He honestly didn't know what to think about his mother murdering people to keep him, and those he cared about safe. Steve had never wanted that. He had admittedly thought about it. He still wouldn't kill someone in cold blood. He was trying to make sure that anything he did wouldn't end up taking him away from his loved ones. That was why recently he'd been thinking about retiring from the Navy. Steve could get called back for a mission at any time, and he could be killed. He'd put in the years, and now it was time for him to move on with the next part of his life. That life was here in Hawaii with his ohana.

Steve needed to get back to the hospital. He just wanted to see Danny and watch his chest move as he breathed. He could also tell Chin about his suspicions that his mother killed or had Hewson killed. They would still investigate; after all, that is what they did. He'd bet that they wouldn't find anything that would lead back to her. She did manage to hide away for over 20 years, and made everyone think she was dead.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around that his mother murdered someone to make him happy. What kind of person had that as their first thought? He would've rather she came to him with the information about who'd set it up, and then they would have dealt with it the proper way, through legal channels.

Steve snorted at that thought. Danny would be laughing hysterically at Steve McGarrett going through proper legal channels.

XXXXX

'Thanks for letting us know that Danny's awake. We're glad that the bullet didn't hit anything vital. If you need us for anything just call.' Duke paused as he listened to the other person on the call. 'Liam's been kept busy by going through some files. To be honest, he would've been doing that anyway. Ok, thanks, Kono.'

Liam ducked back around the corner. Danny had been shot and no one had told him. They were actually keeping him away. Nothing would stop him from being by the man he loved. Danny needed him.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

They couldn't get anymore information on who killed Hewson. Steve had told about his mother's message, and that she had vanished again. It hurt that she could do that in his time of need. He was amazed and horrified that Doris thought that this was helping him. Steve couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she murdered someone from him. He did hate her, but she was his mother so he would always love her too. He was extremely conflicted to say the least.

Governor Denning had done his own research and reached out to his own contacts. Chatter had been heard that stated Danny Williams, his family and friends should be left alone. Trying to take out the detective now would bring too much heat down on them with everything that had happened. The only people connected are dead. All everyone knew or cared about was that Danny was safe.

When Steve, Lizzie and the others heard this, they could all breathe a little easier. The only thing from making this perfect was Liam. He was still there. He hadn't tried to talk to Five-0 or Lizzie. This had Chin really concerned, but he hadn't done anything so there wasn't much they could do.

XXXXX

Danny was still in the hospital and was awake. No matter how he bitched and moaned his doctor was not ready to release him. Cath had finally left, she had asked Steve not to call her for favours as it was too hard for her. If they really needed her help one of the others could call and she would do what she could. Steve had apologised again to her knowing that it had come out of the blue. He'd really hurt her. No matter how she felt, all she wanted was for them to be happy. No matter how guilty he felt towards how things had happened, he could never regret getting together with Danny. The man he loved very, very much.

XXXXX

Steve grabbed the kettle and two cups. 'Coffee's ready.' He yelled.

'Thank you.' Lizzie smiled as she came into the kitchen and took hold of the cup.

'I never thought you would be such a coffee addict.' Steve chuckled.

Lizzie had come to stay at Steve's house until her visit was over. The Governor had paid for another plane ticket home at a later date so she could have some actual holiday. This also meant that she could spend time with Danny when he was realised from the hospital.

She had thanked Denning for his kind generosity. The Governor had just smiled and told her it was the least he could do as Danny had done a brilliant job of making Hawaii a safer place.

Grace already had her own room, so she'd moved in until Danny could take care of her. It was Danny's time with her. Rachel had not been happy about this, but Lizzie was there as well so there wasn't a lot she could do to stop it. Steve was hoping that Danny and Grace would never leave. That was one of the things that he wanted to discuss with his partner. Lizzie had heard something in Steve's voice and kept on and on at him until he'd finally broken down and told her. She was thrilled about it and was sure that Danny would say yes.

'This is the nectar of the Gods, and I honour them by drinking it many, many times a day.' Lizzie grinned as she took a mouthful of the hot, dark liquid.

At that moment, he could see Danny in every feature. Steve felt his eyes fill up; he'd been so close to losing him. Lizzie was suddenly in front of him. She took the cup from his trembling hand and placed it on the table.

'I'm sorry mom.' Steve choked out the words.

Lizzie had asked him to call her that, with everything that he had gone through with Doris. She felt as if he needed something more stable when it came to families. She also did feel very motherly towards him. Lizzie had been charmed as he blushed and stuttered that he would be honoured. It was clear that there was nothing more in the world he wanted then to be part of Danny and Gracie's family.

'It's okay honey. You've been through a lot.' Lizzie wrapped her arms around him.

'It's the first time since we've been together that Danny's been hurt. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.' Steve felt like such a blubbering idiot. He still wanted Danny by his side.

'You'll have to learn to deal with it. Just show and tell each other how you feel every day. Make sure that you never have any regrets. As much as you want to cover Danny in bubble wrap, he won't let you.'

Steve chuckled at how Danny would react if he tried to be over protective. He knew he had to deal with this, but it was all new to him. He'd never been the one left behind, knowing that a loved one could be in danger. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved Danny. Lizzie was right though he had to show Danny how much he cared about him. He was determined to get Danny and Gracie to move in with him. Thanks to one loud mouthed ex-New Jersey detective he had love and a family. Those were things that were priceless, and things he never thought he would have. There was no way he could pay it back.

XXXXX

Liam had managed to sneak into the hospital. He'd been very good and not tried to see or even mentioned Danny. That had been his plan so they would relax around him. He still got suspicious looks, but not as many as before. Liam found it hard to believe that Danny liked it here. The HPD was a horrible bunch; they weren't friendly and kept glaring at him. Once he and Danny were together they would move somewhere else. When it came to Grace, yes she was Danny's daughter, but she was sure that the little girl would be better off with her mother. He also wanted Danny to himself; he couldn't share the other man with anyone else. Then it would just be the two of them together, just the way it should be. Liam couldn't wait to get started in his new life. The sooner he talked to Danny about it, the sooner they could leave all of this behind. It was a nightmare that the two of them could forget all about it. They had a bright future together; it was something he'd dreamed of for so very long.

Liam reached out and opened the door to Danny's room. He'd already checked and knew that the other man was alone. This meant that they could have a proper discussion, and could start to plan their future. He was so excited by this; his dreams were actually coming true.

XXXXX

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He still hurt, but the main thing to him was that his mother was safe.

'Hello Danny.' A voice breathed seductively.

Danny turned his head and sighed. It was Liam; he obviously still had one nightmare to deal with. It was at times like this he regrets not letting Steve just shoot him.

Liam just stared; it was evident that was hurt by Danny's attitude towards him. 'I thought we could talk?'

'We have nothing to talk about Liam.'

'Of course we do, we need to talk about our future.'

Danny was so tired; he didn't need this now so he snapped at his stalker. 'What the hell! Liam we don't have a future together. I have no idea where you got this idea from, but it's got to stop. I love Steven J McGarrett, as much as he can annoy me at times I am head over heels for that crazy SEAL. I have never given you a first thought let alone a second one.'

'Of course you have. It was obvious you liked me all those years ago. Look how you treated me back then.'

'That's what this all about? I was nice to you because you were being hassled. We all went through it, but I was confident in myself so it was fine. You, on the other hand, were taking it to heart. I felt sorry for you. They saw how it bothered you and kept making it worse. No one should get that much grief, but that was all it was.'

Liam's eyes hardened. 'I know that you're afraid of Steve. It's obvious that he is forcing you to be with him. I can help you Danny, I can save you. Once Steve is dealt with, Grace can go with her mother, and we can be together.' He reached out to take Danny's hand to see it only snatched away.

Danny moved so he was sitting up more. He ignored the pain that shot right through him. He had never been so angry in his life. 'Let's get a few things straight and you'd better be listening carefully. I travelled over 5,000 miles to be with my daughter. I am going to remain in Hawaii so I get joint custody of her. I would only be with someone who understood that. Steve does, he also loves Gracie and she loves him. Now Steve is no threat to me. I am not scared of him. I am sometimes scared for him because he takes crazy chances. You do anything to sabotage my relationship with my daughter, or do anything to hurt Steve I will end you myself. Do I make myself clear? I will also be arranging a restraining order. I don't want you near anyone I care about, is that clear? That includes Gracie, Steve, Chin, Kono or my family back in New Jersey. I want you to leave now.'

'Don't say that.' Liam begged he watched as Danny turned away from him. 'You're mine Danny, you always and will be. No one else can have you.'

Danny was still weak and sluggish from everything that had happened. His reaction time was also a lot slower than it normally was. Liam reached out and grabbed one of the pillows that were beneath his head. He then covered Danny's face with it.

'Liam.' Danny shouted and struggled. The pillow slowly began to suffocate him.

'You're mine Danny, if I can't have you no one can.' Liam whispered.

XXXXX

Lizzie walked down the corridor to her son. Chin and Kono were just behind her, as they had taken a call from Steve. She had just carried on. She had heard that Steve was currently in a meeting and would join them later.

She opened her son's hospital room door and screamed as she ran in. Chin and Kono heard her and sprinted down the hallway. When they walked into the room, they were shocked by what they saw. Liam had Lizzie on his back shouting at him. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Danny was on the bed and there was no movement, a pillow lay across his face.

'Step away from him now Liam.' Chin ordered they needed to get him out of the way so they could get help from Danny.

'He's mine.' Liam uttered coldly, he pulled out his gun as he turned.

'Put the gun down now.' Chin ordered. Kono slowly made her way to Lizzie as her cousin made sure Liam concentrated on him.

Chin could see the moment he went to squeeze the trigger, and managed to get a shot out first. Liam's shot went wide, as he fell to the ground.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room clearing everyone out. Liam had been caught in the arm.

Lizzie stood with Chin and Kono's arms wrapped around her as the medical personnel tried to save her son.

XXXXX

Steve rushed into the hospital. As soon as he heard the meeting was stopped. The Governor insisted on it. Danny was the heart of Five-0, no one wanted to find out how everyone would be without him around especially Steve.

By the time, he had reached the hospital he could finally breathe. He'd had a call from Chin telling him that Danny was still with him, and there hadn't been any damage. His partner was going to be fine. He rushed into Danny's new room and looked at everyone.

'Hey babe.' Danny whispered his throat sore from Liam's hands wrapped around it.

Steve walked over and kissed him on the lips. 'How are you doing?'

'I'm all right, a sore throat and some ripped stitches. I'm just glad that he's going to be locked away.'

'I wish he'd been killed.' Steve growled, and that deepened when he turned and saw the bruise on Lizzie's face. It had happened when Liam threw her and she had landed on a chair. She had been very lucky that it hadn't knocked her out. He walked over and pulled her into his arms. 'I wish I'd been here.' He gently traced a finger over the large bruise. 'Why didn't I see he was this crazy?'

'None of us did.' Chin told him honestly.

Steve hugged Lizzie and then moved on to Chin and Kono. 'I'm glad you're all okay.'

'I hope this is the end of the excitement.' Lizzie sighed. 'I could do with a holiday.'

Five-0 and Lizzie all laughed. She watched as Steve went back to her son, and took hold of his hand. They knew that Grace was on her way over, and that would make the family complete.

XXXXX

Steve lay in a hammock, and Danny was in his arms. They'd finally had some time together. Chin and Kono had taken out Lizzie and Gracie for the day. They didn't have to wait for a trial when it came to Liam. He was attacked and killed in prison. Steve had wished it was due to him, but it had been because he was a cop, and had refused to have any protection. Liam had been sure that he would be fine and that he would be released. The dream of him and Danny had never stopped. It had been less than 24 hrs when someone stabbed him. He'd bled out and died almost instantly.

'I do love mom and Gracie, but I'm glad we're alone.' Steve kissed the blonde head that was on his chest.

'Me too.' Danny mumbled against Steve's bare chest.

'I love you Danny, uhhhh I want you and Gracie to move in with me.' He asked in a rush/

Danny moved so he could see Steve's face. 'You really want that?'

'I've wanted that for a while. We've been through so much and with the jobs we have; well I don't want to waste anymore time.'

'It's going to be lonely when you get called up again.' Danny knew that it was something he would have to get used to. Steve was a Navy SEAL and a brilliant one at that.

'You don't need to worry about that.'

Danny eyed him suspiciously. 'Have you threatened anyone you shouldn't? Have you blown up one too many things?'

Steve laughed. 'No, I'm leaving the Navy. It's about time. I've got you and Gracie; I want to be able to enjoy it. I've done my bit for the country, and now I want to do what's best for me.'

'If you're sure that's what you want. You remaining in the Navy wouldn't change anything between us.' Danny wanted to make sure that Steve was doing this for the right reasons.

'I want to leave, it's time. Does that mean you're going to move in, as you haven't actually given me and answer yet?'

'Yes, we'll move in with you. Gracie has already been dropping not so subtle hints about that very subject. I love you Steve.'

'I love you too Danny.' The soon to be ex-Navy SEAL bent his head and kissed the man he loved. Steve had a plan, he'd wanted Danny and Grace to love him, for them to move in, and finally for him and Danny to get married. He would wait for a little bit before he popped the question.

XXXXX

Doris sat on a beach and stared at the photographs in her hand. She had left America straight after the incident with Hewson. She ran a finger over the image she had been looking at. It was Steve, Danny and Grace. It was obvious how much they all loved each other. There were other photo's that included Chin, Kono, and Mary. They had a family barbeque. It wasn't fair, when she came out of hiding she was supposed to be sharing these family moments. She pulled out one photo of just Steve and Lizzie. She hated the fact that this other woman had become the mother to her children. She knew that Mary went to New Jersey often to spend time with the Williams clan. She also called Lizzie mom as well.

One day she would prove to her children that she loved them. Doris would be their mother in the real sense of the word. They would be a family again, and if she had to accept the Williams' then, that is what she would do.

The End


End file.
